1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for generating technical documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In 2004, the Department of Defense (DoD) for the United States of America determined that there was a need for the use of Systems Engineering Plans to develop complex military systems. Detailed information regarding this determination may be found in a Memorandum from the Acting Under Secretary of Defense for Acquisition, Technology and Logistics (USDAT&L) dated Feb. 20, 2004 and including the subject line “Policy for Systems Engineering in DoD”, a Memocandum from the Director of Defense Systems for the USDAT&L dated Mar. 30, 2004 and including the subject line “Implementing Systems Engineering Plans in DoD—Interim Guidance,” and a second Memorandum from the Acting Under Secretary dated Oct. 22, 2004 and including the subject line “Policy Addendum for Systems Engineering.”
Information regarding the proper preparation of Systems Engineering Plans may be found in the Systems Engineering Plan (SEP) Preparation Guide, Version 1.0, dated Aug. 15, 2005 and issued by the Office of the Under Secretary of Defense for Acquisition, Technology, and Logistics Defense Systems, Systems Engineering, Enterprise Development, as well as the Defense Acquisition Guidebook (DAG), particularly Chapter 4 of that guidebook which is entitled Systems “Engineering.” All of the documents referenced above in this paragraph are hereby incorporated by reference into the present application.
Despite the existence of the SEP Preparation Guide and DAG, Systems Engineering Plans are complicated documents that can be difficult and time-consuming to create. In addition, these documents must be created multiple times during any given program because they must be approved by the appropriate Milestone Decision Authority in connection with each Milestone review for the program.